


LITTLE MAN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little schmoop with Dean and Sammy. Something for my sweet tooth. Part of the holiday drabble challenge for spn bigpretzel. The category is Hodgepodge and the challenge words are parade, harvest, snow, pilgrim and fireworks. Hope you all enjoy little Sammy as much as I do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LITTLE MAN

SUPNSUPSUPNSUPN

"What're you supposed to be?" Dean asked.

"I'm a pilgrim!" The little boy frowned importantly and straightened his cock-eyed hat. "I get to walk in the parade!"

"Wow, that's cool, Sammy!"

Sam beamed happily at his big brother. "We got a float with pretend snow and pretend corn for the pretend harvest and some of the kids are gonna be Indians! And guess what!"

"What?"

Sam leaned in close to him, whispering confidentially. "It's s'psed to be a secret, but we're gonna have fireworks after!"

"No way!" Dean gasped.

Pleased with the effect of his announcement, Sammy nodded proudly. "Yes!"


End file.
